


with a little Christmas magic

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Series: it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: “A normal fam – wait – did you just say Shrek?” Eliza raises her eyebrows. “Shrek doesn’t have anything to do with Christmas; he’s a cartoon.” Eliza sasses.“Hey!” Asher exclaims. “In this family we love and respect Lord Shrek.” He sasses back, hand on his hip as he pokes Eliza’s shoulder.or,everybody's favorite family spend a snowy Christmas together in Vermont.





	with a little Christmas magic

**Author's Note:**

> ok... so i have been swamped with college and Christmas and as I'm not entirely sure whether I will have time to finish chapter 4 of something like love; I wanted to post something Christmassy with everybody's favorite family so i hope y'all like this because i actually kinda love it so much? Asher Mitchell is my favorite 7 year old y'all

When Chloe first suggested the two families converge to spend a magical Christmas together at her parents’ cabin in Vermont; Beca was skeptical for one reason;

 

_Would she **honestly** be able to keep her hands off Chloe for five whole days?_

 

It turns out that Beca had no reason to worry when on the morning of their flight to Vermont; Chloe still wrapped up in her winter coat, snowflakes on her eyelashes took Beca by the hand pulling her into the kitchen and posed a new rule between the pair of them to keep the PDA to the minimum as to not look overly suspicious to Asher and Eliza. Beca should have expected this rule in all honesty, after all; her and Chloe’s make-out sessions had been limited to Beca’s office, the back of Chloe’s car and one unfortunate incident in Beca’s bathroom that ended with shower gel in her hair, toothpaste smeared across Chloe’s ass and Asher dropping his donut on the stairs when he catches sight of the pair exiting the bathroom.

 

“Beca!” Chloe snaps her fingers in front of the brunette’s face. “Did you hear me?” Chloe asks, her words coming out slightly breathy.

 

“Loud and clear.” Beca replies with a salute to the teacher. “Unless there’s mistletoe right?” She asks, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

 

“Beca…” Chloe trails off, the words falling from her lips in such a silky way that Beca just wants to grab her by the hip and taste the overly expensive but intoxicating lip gloss one more time before they leave. “Eliza and Asher are in th-”

 

Beca swallows Chloe’s next words, cutting her off and causing the teacher to squeak slightly when her still cold lips mesh into Beca’s; the brunette bringing her hand up to cup Chloe’s cheek before pressing her tongue out but not before Chloe presses her lips into a thin line and with a hand on Beca’s chest, Chloe pushes her away.

 

“That’s all?” Beca whines, outraged as she juts out her bottom lip.

 

“Call it a Christmas present, _honey_.” Chloe quips already gathering her gloves from the kitchen counter and turning to walk back to the living room and rally their three lovable (if not sometimes unruly) children.

 

“It was a pretty crappy Christmas present.” Beca huffs, folding her arms as she sends daggers to the back of Chloe’s head.

 

“Say that again Mitchell and it’s going to be the last Christmas present I ever give you.” Chloe warns, smirking as she throws her hair over her left shoulder.

 

Beca is left leaning against the kitchen counter; watching as Chloe’s retreating figure moves until she is completely out of sight. Beca presses her tongue into the roof of her mouth, unable to fight the smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she lets out a small chuckle.

 

_Chloe Beale will be the death of her._

 

XxX

 

It takes arriving at the airport, hauling not just her own suitcase, but Asher’s whilst also carrying Reese’s backpack through a crowded airport of people hugging, coughing, sneezing and babies screaming for Beca to start to regret ever agreeing to this idea; what’s wrong with New Orleans at Christmas anyway? It takes Beca a further thirteen seconds to realize she has lost complete sight of Asher and Eliza and her hand looses the grip on both suitcases as she swallows down the familiar rise of parental panic in her chest, spinning around and scanning the area for a pink beret and a green beanie.

 

“This is not happening.” Beca mumbles feeling light-headed at somehow managing to lose two seven year olds within two minutes of arriving

 

“What isn’t happening, ma?” Asher asks, walking up to Beca and bending down to lift his suitcase up; Eliza close on his tail as she unwraps her scarf and pulls it off, holding it in her hand.

 

Beca raises her eyebrow for a moment before she falls to her knees, wrapping her arms around Asher and Eliza hugging them to her so tightly that the kids start to resist and push away, Asher taking a huge amount of amusement at his mother being less than her overly-chilled self. Beca looks up as Chloe approaches, carrying a sleepy Reese on her hip, stifling her laughter (badly). Beca finally releases her death grip on the kids who respond by overdramatically throwing themselves backwards, clearly amused at their behavior as they high-five. Beca pulls herself to her feet slowly as Chloe finally reaches them.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re panicked.” Chloe simply comments, brushing past Beca and handing Reese over as the toddler was making grabby hands towards the brunette.

 

“Hi lovebug,” Beca coos, carefully holding Reese’s head as she positions her so that Reese can drape herself over the back of Beca’s shoulder before Beca turns to face Chloe. “I hate you.” She says, rolling her eyes for effect.

 

Chloe just laughs loudly, letting her hand fall on Beca’s shoulder. “You don’t.”

 

“I don’t.” Beca concedes, again rolling her eyes as she grabs her suitcase and follows the retreating figures of her family towards check-in.

 

Check-in was smooth, security wasn’t and it’s all because Asher chose to strike up a conversation with the kind lady and deciding that when he grows up he wants to work in airport security, a job that he will have forgotten about when the plane lands in Vermont. Despite Asher’s friendliness and the absurd amount of patience that the woman has, many irritated passengers chose to voice their feelings as the queue continued to grow longer and longer despite Beca’s many efforts to haul Asher by his hood away from his new found hobby. By the time that Asher finishes up his conversation, holding his hand out for a fist-bump; the queue has turned hostile and Chloe has to physically restrain Beca from storming forward and screaming.

 

“ _He’s just a damn kid!_ ” In the face of a rather gruff looking man in a Hawaiian shirt looking ready for the first day of June over the first day of Christmas.

 

“Kid, I admire your friendliness but _seriously_?” Beca huffs, sitting down in a chair in the departure lounge as she positions Reese on her knee, careful not to disturb the toddler’s sleep as Beca _cannot_ deal with a bucketful of Reese tears on two hours sleep.

 

Asher just shrugs, sitting across from Beca, squashed into a seat beside Eliza as both eldest kids’ attention turns to Asher’s Nintendo, the pair erupting into fits of laughter every now and then as they battle it out on a game that Beca bought for her son’s birthday without having a clue what it does; adding to Beca’s list on how to be an expert parent;

 

_Just buy him the game and don’t ask questions._

 

Beca is slowly starting to drop off in the chair herself; Reese slumped against her arm, face nuzzled into Beca’s coat when Chloe finally returns carrying two cups of coffee and if Beca didn’t already love Chloe Beale; she does now. Accepting the cup from Chloe; Beca takes a sip of the steaming hot liquid, not even caring when the drink stings her tongue but feeling mostly relieved that she might be able to stay awake for another hour,

 

“Thank you.” Chloe says, pulling up a chair beside Beca as she leans across the brunette to fix the collar on Reese’s parka.

 

“For what?” Beca asks, shifting as carefully as she can to meet Chloe’s eyes.

 

“Agreeing to come to the lodge.” Chloe answers and Beca waits expecting some sort of elaboration on the matter but it doesn’t come, instead Chloe swiftly changes the subject, the small flash of anxiety in her eyes fading when the subject changes to.

 

“You did remember the kids’ presents – right?”

 

In typical Beca ‘ _I’m the most annoying person on God’s green Earth’_ Mitchell fashion; Beca tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes growing wide before the smallest of;

 

“Shit.” Leaves her mouth. “I think I left them upstairs.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Chloe laughs as she shoves Beca’s shoulder slightly. “That worked on me once and only once.”

 

“They’re in my suitcase, tucked under my sweaters for when Asher goes snooping like he usually does.” Beca reassures Chloe who doesn’t look entirely convinced that Asher would be able to find his presents. “Seriously. The kid is like a ninja or something, he always knows…” Beca trails off, sending daggers to Asher.

 

Asher looks up, meeting his mother’s eyes and smiling widely as he gives both women a small wave before returning to his game.

 

“Stop it.” Chloe chides with a laugh. “You’re making him sound like a demon.”

 

“He is a demon!” Beca protests louder than she expected receiving a handful of looks from passengers that have Chloe laughing and Beca blushing a deep crimson in response to. “Trust me-” Beca whispers. “-He’ll know exactly what you have bought him before Christmas morning.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Chloe states fondly with a small eye roll before she takes a sip of her Christmassy cinnamon latte.

 

“You’re cute.” Beca shrugs, bringing her own cup to her lips, smirking when Chloe (slightly) chokes on her latte.

 

“It’s still not happening.” Chloe sings her response.

 

After Chloe and Beca have finished their coffees and Chloe has told Beca more about her parents’ cabin; Asher and Eliza trudge over, wearing their best and most innocent smiles to ask if they can go and get food now; which is answered when Chloe’s stomach rumbles sending Asher into complete hysterics that Beca stakes absolutely no responsibility for, blaming that side completely on his dad. Beca gently nudges Reese’s shoulder until the toddler opens her eyes, more dazed than anything but manages a toothy smile when she looks up and finds Beca looking down at her with a small smile. Reese _insists_ on walking through the airport, well, she _insists_ on running, weaving in and out of hand luggage and through unsuspecting passengers’ legs as she dodges Beca’s hands as the brunette tries to slow her down; at Beca’s next failed attempt; Reese stops, giggling widely at her. Beca decides to change her tactics because chasing a two and a half year old through one of Louisiana’s largest airports; also, _she was getting way too old to chase kids around, period._

 

The five of them settle on a restaurant with a sign that clearly states that they have ‘ _the best fried chicken Louisiana has to offer_ ’.

 

Eliza and Asher fight over the menu as they sit in the booth opposite Chloe, Beca and Reese sitting in the highchair.

 

“Coleslaw is gross.” Asher rasped, turning his nose up instantly.

 

“You like pickles.” Eliza counters. “They’re worse.” She snorts, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

“I like olives.” Asher corrects,

 

“What kinda’ kid likes olives?” Eliza asks bemused before she fakes gagging noises that Chloe glares at her for.

 

“Your kid is rubbing off on mine.” Chloe shudders in mock-horror. “I’m ending this friendship.” She continues before Beca leans over and whispers in her ear.

 

“But the making out stays – yeah?” Beca nips slightly at Chloe’s earlobe.

 

 

Beca loves Chloe, and all of her quirks but she’s beginning to loathe Chloe’s need for being places early because by the time they are ready to board their flight; Asher is slumped against Chloe’s side, yawning every other second; Eliza is sleepily dragging her backpack along the floor instead of just wearing it and Reese’s nap earlier is beginning to take its toll on Beca as the toddler is full of energy and restless as Beca follows the other three down the stairs to the runway. Reese has her small fingers tangled in Beca’s hair and suddenly the brunette is regretting not throwing her hair up in a ponytail this morning. Once they finally board the plane; Asher and Eliza wrestle each other to try and see who can get the window seat first; an elbow to the face, an arm to the ribs and huffs of

 

“ _You’re the worst brother ever._ ” Is heard when Asher reigns supreme and settles himself down in the coveted window seat as Eliza huffs as she makes herself comfortable beside him.

 

Beca turns to Chloe who is smiling before she lifts the final back up to the overhead locker and slides into the seat beside Eliza as Chloe makes herself comfortable across from the three, finally managing to calm down Reese as she puts the two year olds seatbelt on her. Chloe reaches across, holding her hand out which Beca takes.

 

“Vermont here we come.” Chloe whispers giving Beca’s hand a squeeze before letting go.

 

Beca grins as she turns around, meeting Eliza’s waiting eyes.

 

“What?” Beca asks laughing nervously at the intense stare that mini-Chloe is giving her.

 

“You’re not subtle.” Is Eliza’s reply, and that’s the only reply when she turns around, nudging Asher’s elbow to tilt the screen of his DS as they start to play again.

 

Filled with a renewed sense of panic; Beca tugs her bottom lip between her teeth as she glances sideways, relieved when she sees Chloe with a book in her lap and her heart begins to soar when she sees Chloe pull on a pair of black, thick-framed glasses. Chloe can sense somebody’s eyes on her and she turns to find Beca not-so-subtly staring at her with a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Chloe places her palm on the current page of her book before smiling at Beca.

 

“Are you ok?” Chloe asks,

 

“… Yeah. Yeah I’m good.” Beca replies softly before dropping her head and taking her iPad from Eliza’s hands.

 

“You’re still not subtle.” Eliza laughs, shuffling around until she can rest her head on Beca’s arm.

 

Flying has never been one of Beca Mitchell’s favorite things in the world; which gets increasingly frustrating by how much Asher enjoys it, always finding a way to weave in a disaster fact surrounding air travel into any conversation sending Beca’s already implemented anxiety over being on a ‘flying deathtrap’ through the roof and she _knows_ Asher enjoys it. Beca though, relaxes slightly when she realizes she isn’t the only one of their little rag-tag family that isn’t the biggest fan of flying; when the plane takes off; Eliza grips Beca’s arm to the point where she thinks the hand of the seven year old will cut off her circulation entirely.

 

“You’re going to be fine, Eliza.” Beca reassures her, bringing her hand up to cover Eliza’s.

 

“Tell your son to stop talking about plane crashes then.” Eliza replies shakily; her voice unusually small.

 

“Asher-” Beca snaps her fingers as Asher looks up from his DS. “If you say one more thing about plane crashes I’m burying you in the snow in Vermont.” Beca warns, narrowing her eyes at her son.

 

“Aye aye, captain.” Asher smirks with a salute.

 

Beca rolls her eyes but looks back down to Eliza; shifting her position to wrap her arms around Eliza’s shoulder and bringing her into her side to hold her and let her play games on her iPad instead of writing like she usually would to waste time on flights.

 

Beca doesn’t realize how in just over a month; Chloe and her two daughters have weaved their way into Beca (and Asher’s hearts).

 

XxX

 

“Ma, how did you get my Christmas present on the plane?” Asher asks as they walk through arrivals at Burlington airport.

 

“It’s in my suitcase?” Beca replies although she is unsure over whether that’s the right answer. “Wait – what do you think you’re getting for Christmas?” Beca asks, stopping and ruffling Asher’s hair.

 

“My puppy?” Asher answers, smiling wide. “I didn’t know you could take animals on planes.” His grin just gets wider and wider as the realization dawns on Beca’s face and when it does –

 

_Fuck._

 

That is the one and only time Beca is responding to Asher’s constant pleas for a dog with ‘let’s see if Santa can come through this year’ instead of just a flat out no. Beca plasters a grimace on her face as she wraps her arms around Asher’s shoulders and they run ahead to catch up to Chloe and the girls’ who are already at border control.

 

“Ma!” Asher suddenly bursts out, “look it’s snowing!” He jumps up and down excitedly, his eyes growing wider as the snow creates a thin blanket across the ground. “Snow is so cool…” Asher trails off, so enthralled by the snow that he doesn’t realize the line has moved so Beca has to physically pull her son along the line, looking up and meeting Chloe who is looking behind her, laughing at her.

 

Asher continues to talk Beca’s ear off about all the snowball fights he’s going to have with Eliza and the snow-army he’s going to built as opposed to just one snowman; he talks about snow like it’s the best damn thing that has ever happened to him; which living in Louisiana and having never seen snow before – it probably is. They get through border control and meet Chloe and the girls whilst going to retrieve their suitcases; they stop and sort through things; Beca leaning down and draping her arms over Asher’s shoulder as Chloe disappears for at least five minutes. When she returns she is dangling keys,

 

“Ready to see the sweetest ride in Burlington?” She asks winking before starting to laugh.

 

“Mom; that’s the lamest thing you have ever said.” Eliza cheekily states much to Chloe’s dismay.

 

Their ride isn’t the sweetest thing ever; it’s boring and both Eliza and Asher boo loudly as Chloe and Beca fill the trunk with their cases; Reese is standing quietly, her thumb in her mouth as she uses her free hand to hold Eliza’s hand, she just observes the two older kids laughing loudly when Asher pulls a face at something intelligent that Eliza says.

 

“Why aren’t you more excited about snow? You’re a Grinch, Eliza.” Asher says sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

 

“I lived in New York until I was five, Ash. I saw snow _every_ winter.” She smirks, rubbing it in Asher’s face.

 

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Asher huffs, sticking his tongue out again.

 

“You’re not getting your Christmas present.” Eliza shrugs.

 

Suddenly Asher is on his knees, hands clasped together. “You’re my best-est friend in the entire universe.” 

 

Eliza just laughs and shakes her head at him. “I thought so.”

 

XxX

 

The drive to Jeffersonville and to Sterling Ridge takes approximately an hour; Beca asking to drive because and she quotes ‘ _Chloe drives like a Grandma_ ’

 

“Safety is important, Bec!” Chloe protests as she pulls on her seatbelt.

 

“Yeah-” Beca glances sideways to Chloe “-so is arriving before Christmas Day, Chlo.”

 

Chloe huffs, opening her mouth to protest but the words catch in her throat when Beca turns the radio on and the opening to ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ starts to play. Eliza, Asher and Beca start to sing with Reese mumbling along to the song even though she’s just making sounds; Chloe just brings her hands to her face when Beca turns as the chorus begins and starts to serenade the teacher, leading Chloe to blush a deep red when Beca draws out the ‘you’. Beca takes one hand off the steering wheel, reaching up to take Chloe’s hand, interlocking their fingers and swinging their hands as the family continue to sing; Asher and Eliza dancing in the backseat. By the time the last note of the song has ended, the family are unable to contain their laughter; forgetting their chaotic morning, and feeling remarkably more festive in the snowy weather that the North East has to offer them. Chloe directs Beca, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when Beca takes the second wrong turn of their drive,

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t read a map, _darling._ ” Beca quips, glancing to Chloe momentarily.

 

“Well _sweetheart,_ if you listened to me you would have heard me say take the left.” Chloe replies in similar fashion, batting her eyelashes.

 

The snow gradually gets heavier the further into Jeffersonville they venture, the windshield wipers stopped having an effect on clearing the windshield about ten minutes back down the road so Beca has to lean forward, squinting to see the road as she turns down a road signposted as Sterling Ridge. Beca slowly drives down the road stopping when she reaches the sign for Sterling Ridge with snow covered cabins in the distance.

 

“It’s the cabin with the ‘Silver Nights’ signpost in front of it.” Chloe tells Beca as Beca continues up the drive, stopping when she sees the sign that Chloe meant.

 

“It looks so cool!” Asher exclaims with his nose pressed up against the car window to get a look at the cabin.

 

“It _is_ cool.” Eliza confirms, excited to finally be back at her favorite place in winter.

 

The cabin the epitome of a winter cabin plucked straight from a cheesy holiday romance movie, especially covered in the thick layer of snow.

 

Beca parks the car, killing the engine as Chloe gets out of the car; Eliza and Asher following suit to get a better look at their home for the next week. Beca gets out of the car, rounding the side and leaning into the car to meet Reese’s smiling face.

 

“Hey lovebug, did the mean people leave you in the car?” Beca asks, bopping Reese’s nose as she undoes the toddler’s seatbelt and lifts her out of the car seat and out of the car, holding her on her hip as the last thing Beca wants is for her to start running, slip on some ice and fall over – Asher, she’s not that worried, he would fall over without the ice.

 

Beca closes the door and locks the car for the time-being, the bags can stay in there for a while longer so Beca walks up the path, listening to Reese babble on about whatever she wants as she enters the cabin. The cabin instantly gives off a warm, homely vibe; flannel covers galore and wooden features that honestly don’t look sturdy enough but inviting enough to have Beca feeling a little bit more festive than before. Chloe is stood in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and there is the sound of footsteps upstairs so Asher and Eliza will (immediately) start arguing about which room they want.

 

“They can argue all they want; the rooms are the same size.” Chloe comments from the kitchen, closing the final cupboard door. “There isn’t much food; a bag of pasta and some mustard so we might have to go shopping.” Chloe informs Beca as she slides through the living room, coming to join the two girls.

 

“This place is really nice.” Beca smiles as she finishes looking around.

 

“I spent a lot of Christmases here when I was growing up; mom and dad hated being in the city during Christmas so we would always come out here; it was nice.” Chloe grins at the memories of Christmases past. “What about your Christmases?” Chloe asks, taking Beca’s hand and leading her to one of the couches as Beca lets Reese down to go and play but the toddler chooses to go upstairs in search of the older kids instead.  

 

“We usually went to my Grandma’s, but they weren’t special or anything – I actually-” Beca laughs slightly as she shrugs her coat off. “-Hated Christmas. In my family it wasn’t a big deal so I guess I never got the hype.” She admits, meeting Chloe’s eyes once she’s finished speaking.

 

“Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year! This is friendship-ending stuff, Bec.” Chloe bursts out in an outraged fashion.

 

“I wouldn’t call us _friends_ , Chlo…” Beca trails off, reaching forward and letting her fingers dance along Chloe’s jaw.

 

“Beca…” Chloe warns, whipping her head around to look at the empty staircase. “I told you, not whilst we’re here.” Chloe reminds her but Beca doesn’t care in fact she just leans closer.

 

“Shut up, Chlo.” Beca mumbles against Chloe’s lips as she breathes in that all-too-familiar perfume and sighs at how soft Chloe’s lips are.

 

“You’re explaining this to Ash or Els if they walk downstairs.” Chloe informs the brunette as she brings her hand up to cup Beca’s cheek, simultaneously deepening the kiss and pulling Beca up to hover over her. 

 

“MOM!” A scream is heard from upstairs leading Chloe to all but shove Beca off her sending the brunette tumbling off the couch and hitting the floor with a louder than necessarily thump.

 

“Romantic.” Beca quips as Chloe sends her a glare before both women stand up and rush upstairs to see where the commotion is coming from.

 

Eliza is stood by the door waiting for them; Reese beside her and after entering the room; Asher is sitting on the floor clutching his leg with his jeans rolled up revealing a cut on his knee as tears continue to pour out of his eyes.

 

“Ash, sweetie what happened?” Chloe asks as she kneels down beside him; her hand on his shoulder.

 

“We were jumping on the bed and he fell.” Eliza explains for him.

 

Chloe sighs as she rubs Asher’s back to soothe his tears; Beca stands by the door, arms folded as she raises her eyebrows.

 

“Ash-Attack; what have I told you about jumping on the bed?” She asks sternly,

 

“T-To be careful.” Asher replies leaning into Chloe’s side.

 

Chloe spins around to meet Beca’s eyes, frustration showing but before Chloe can scold Beca for letting him jump on the bed; Beca cuts in. “Actually. I told you not to do it.”

 

Asher knows that’s not true but he doesn’t call his mother out on it and for once, Beca’s grateful as she does not want to face Chloe’s wrath for her lack of rules when it comes to parenting. Chloe helps Asher to his feet and leads him out of the room and to the bathroom to clean his knee up.

 

“So, kids. Where do your Grandparents keep the Christmas tree?” Beca asks (mainly Eliza) who responds by pointing up to the attic. “Fantastic…” Beca trails off, glancing upwards.

 

XxX

 

Beca decides it’s best to leave the Christmas decorating until after they have been to the grocery store so whilst everyone is getting ready to leave; Beca unloads the luggage from the car and leaves it in the living room as the kids come flying downstairs even if Asher is still limping slightly from his fall. Chloe is still in the kitchen though, writing something down so Beca points to the kids to stay inside whilst she goes to tell Chloe that they’re ready but as she approaches, whatever Chloe was writing is suddenly ripped from view and put away leaving Chloe smiling as Beca approaches with only a pen in her hand.

 

Beca furrows her eyebrows before remembering the reason she’s actually in the kitchen. “Uh – ready to go?”

 

“Let’s go.” Chloe confirms, dropping the pen and standing up.

 

Chloe walks ahead to the door and Beca leans over the kitchen island to try and find what Chloe was writing in when Chloe calls her name and causes Beca to jump, nod and reply with “coming _honey_.”

 

The drive to the nearest grocery store in Jeffersonville is a lot smoother than driving to Sterling Ridge and no it’s not because the ice on the road makes for a gliding experience. Beca parks the car outside a small store and bundles her freezing cold family out of the car and ushers them in; the kids heading straight through the aisles until they reach the candy, Chloe goes in search of actual food and Beca and Reese go to the back of the store where they spot some toy monkeys similar to Reese’s back home,

 

“Monkey!” Reese exclaims before giggling and making grabby hands towards the toy but Beca takes a step back before she can grab one which ends with Reese tilting her head to the side to look at Beca. “I wants monkey.” She says.

 

“I know you do, pumpkin but I am pretty sure mommy would kill me if I bought you one.” Beca explains but it’s to no avail when tears build up in the toddler’s eyes.

 

_Don’t cry_

 

_Don’t cry_

 

_Don’t cry_

 

Reese starts crying so Beca panics and puts her down. “Go and find mommy, ok Reese? Go find mommy.”

 

Reese walks off, walking through the aisles until she finds Chloe who was already heading towards the pair in the first place, a basket in her hand with groceries. “Let me guess; she wants the toy?” Chloe wonders as she takes hold of Reese’s hand.

 

“She wants the toy.” Beca confirms looking over her shoulder. “I’m going to find Ash and Eliza and make sure they’re – not breaking the law.” Beca quickly escapes down the nearest aisle as Chloe takes over with Reese.

 

Beca looks in on Asher and Eliza who in true _Asher and Eliza_ form are arguing over which candy is better, and Beca feels unbelievably proud of her son arguing for what’s right, and what’s right is that candy corn is gross. After making sure the two elder kids are fine, Beca walks back and swipes one of the monkeys from the shelf as well as another roll of wrapping paper before taking it to the counter and hoping to buy them both before Chloe or even worse Reese catches her.

 

“I saw your daughter looking at this; she’s going to love you for it.” The clerk smiles as he accepts the money from Beca.

 

“I – uh – yeah she will.” Beca decides not to correct him, but the heat rises up her neck nonetheless. Beca takes her change and the bag, thanking him before walking back through the store to drag the two oldest away from the candy aisle.

 

Beca hands Asher the car keys and tells him and Eliza to take Reese back to the car; he nods, saluting his mother as Beca rolls her eyes and waits for Chloe, taking the bag she holds out for her. Chloe smiles at the clerk before joining Beca and turning to her. “You bought her the monkey didn’t you?”

 

“She cried, Chlo!” Beca exclaims. “I can’t say no.”

 

“Whipped.” Chloe mutters fondly.

 

“For your family? Whipped since the day I met you, _babe._ ” Beca winks earning a playful slap to the shoulder.

 

 

Excitement starts brewing after the groceries have been put away; Beca with Asher and Eliza’s help gets the Christmas tree and three boxes of Christmas decorations from the attic and taken downstairs whilst Chloe makes four mugs of hot chocolate complete with whipped cream and mini marshmallows whilst Reese sits on the kitchen counter, coloring in the coloring book that Chloe bought her. Eliza and Asher each bring a box of decorations down as Beca manages to bring the tree and final box down placing them in the living room as Chloe brings the tray of drinks in, placing it on the table before going back and grabbing Reese. Asher takes Beca’s phone and places it into the speaker and plays her Christmas playlist; Last Christmas starts resonating of the walls as the family scream the lyrics whilst Beca struggles (thanks to nobody offering to help) to put the tree in the stand after Chloe makes her switch positions four times before the tree gets put in the perfect place. Once the tree is up, Beca turns around to be greeted with the mug that Chloe is holding out for her.

 

“Thank you.” Beca smiles as she takes a sip. “I’m impressed, Beale, this is really good; is there anything you can’t do?”

 

“Stay in a relationship.” She mutters inaudibly before turning around as Eliza hands her the Christmas lights.

 

Chloe places her mug down before holding them out to Beca. “Ten bucks says you can’t untangle these Christmas lights in less than ten minutes.” Chloe bets,

 

Beca scoffs. “Ten minutes? Please, get ready to lose money.” She says (if not over-confidently) as she places her own mug down and takes the lights.

 

So the bet starts; Asher and Eliza sit on the couch and sift through the boxes looking for garland to wrap around the stair banister and the tree in which they work together on the banister, laughing when Asher takes a bite of the popcorn, turning his nose up instantly.

 

“You just ate popcorn from like three years ago!” Eliza exclaims before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

 

“Gross!” Asher exclaims spitting the popcorn out.

 

Chloe grabs the step ladder from the closet and starts to hang some decorations on the wall as well as the wreath on the outside of the front door, all the time keeping her eye on Beca who is sitting on the edge of the couch, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she struggles to untangle the lights. Chloe has just finished hanging some snowflakes when the timer on her phone sounds.

 

“Time up, Mitchell. You lose.” She chuckles as Beca flips her off.

 

“You knew I’d lose.” She pouts at Chloe who just nods.

 

Chloe takes a minute to untangle the lights before she helps Beca to wrap them around the tree; Asher and Eliza grab some baubles ready to hang on the tree but not before Beca has wrapped the garland around the tree, intertwined with the lights.

 

“Have at it, kids.” She says gesturing to the tree as Asher and Eliza shove each other as they race to reach the tree first.

 

Chloe and Beca grab some baubles and Beca grabs a purple bauble covered in glitter with initials written on them, “CB and RH with a heart?” She asks, smirking slightly.

 

Chloe’s eyes grow wide as she snatches the bauble from Beca, not even flinching when she throws it aside and it shatters the second it makes contact with the wall.

 

“What the hell, Chlo?!” Beca exclaims

 

Chloe just shrugs and turns around walking over to the tree as Beca runs a hand through her hair, taking a few seconds before she realizes she should go and clear up the pieces before one of the kids get to it first. Beca picks up the broken pieces of the decoration and runs her hand over the floor to make sure all of it has been picked up before she takes it to the kitchen and discards it in the trash. Turning around; Chloe has brightened up again, smiling as she ruffles Asher’s hair when he walks past leaving Beca to wonder where the hell that reaction came from?

 

Beca takes a step back for a while; just letting Chloe and the kids decorate the tree. She sits on the couch lifting Reese onto her knee as the toddler continues to color absentmindedly. Beca leans forward and leaves a kiss on the back of Reese’s head as everyone finishes decorating the tree.

 

“Time to put the fairy on top of the tree!” Eliza announces, pulling the fairy from the box.

 

“What kind of person has a fairy over a star or like, Shrek?” Asher asks, surprised as anything.

 

“A normal fam – wait – did you just say Shrek?” Eliza raises her eyebrows. “Shrek doesn’t have anything to do with Christmas; he’s a cartoon.” Eliza sasses.

 

“Hey!” Asher exclaims. “In this family we love and respect Lord Shrek.” He sasses back, hand on his hip as he pokes Eliza’s shoulder.

 

“Weirdo.” Eliza states as she walks past but before she can reach the tree; Beca interjects, taking the coloring book and crayon off Reese before standing up with her.

 

“I think we should let Reese put the fairy on top.” She announces, repositioning Reese as Eliza shrugs and hands it over.

 

Reese holds the fairy as Beca lifts the toddler onto her shoulders and helps her put the fairy on top before stepping back. “That tree looks pretty awesome.” She comments as Chloe hums in agreement and Asher and Eliza high-five each other for their efforts.

 

XxX

 

Asher, Reese and Eliza fall asleep halfway through watching Elf so the contented (but kinda tired) parents put them to bed, both kissing each child on the forehead before leaving their rooms and closing their doors over. They both retreat downstairs; Beca instantly going back to the couch fully expecting Chloe to join her but Chloe heads to the kitchen instead so Beca switches to another movie and puts some lame Hallmark Christmas movie (that she doesn’t actually know the title of) on after feeling in a ‘cheesy rom-com mood’. Chloe walks into the living room carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

 

“I thought the kids would never fall asleep.” Chloe sighs as she sits down and unscrews the lid on the wine.

 

“Chloe Beale, I do believe you’re trying to get me drunk.” Beca chuckles accepting one of the glasses as Chloe pours her some wine before pouring herself a glass.

 

Beca leans back on the couch and Chloe nestles herself in-between the couch and Beca, the brunette’s arm automatically wrapping around Chloe’s shoulders. Beca waits out for a few minutes, the question on the tip on her tongue as she tries to psych herself up to ask and hope that Chloe doesn’t freak out and throw her glass of wine in response.

 

“Chlo-” Beca starts and Chloe tilts her head to look up at Beca. “- Why did you throw the bauble?” She asks and Chloe immediately lets out a sigh.

 

“RH – Rose Hartley, she was my fiancée and that was something she bought me for our last Christmas together and after we broke up we haven’t been back here so I never got around to throwing it away.” Chloe explains and Beca thinks that’s the end but after two sips of Sauvignon Blanc; Chloe feels like spilling what’s on her mind. “I never invited her up here; even when we were together and engaged, I still only came up here for the weekend before Christmas with the girls’ – that should have been my first clue that things were not going to work out; that I didn’t want to share my parents’ winter cabin with her?” Chloe laughs bitterly as though the mere mention of her leaves a sour taste. “I felt stupid Bec. I should have seen it coming, we weren’t good for a long time but still; I held onto that hope you know? I kept thinking I wouldn’t lose another fiancée, ok, so, I lost Tom in a completely different way…”

 

“How?” Is all Beca asks,

 

“He died in Kuwait before Reese was born.” Chloe answers, her eyes not leaving Beca’s once.

 

Beca reaches out for Chloe’s hand and the teacher lets her take it, “I’m sorry, Chlo.” Beca says softly, leaning forward and placing her own glass down. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Chloe just smiles, blinking back the tears building up. “I’m fine, it’s fine; he died for the country and that’s comforting. Rose was different; she was the first person I dated after Tom and everyone told me when she proposed after five months that we were setting ourselves up for trouble and I should have believed them.”

 

“Love does crazy things to people.” Beca sympathizes, staring into Chloe’s eyes. “Sometimes so crazy that you know you should stop yourself but you just – can’t.”

 

Chloe leans forward and rests her forehead against Beca’s. “So, you have a lot of experience in the crazy world of love?” She asks, her lips ghosting over Beca’s.

 

“Some.” Beca shrugs, “I think it’s best to just expect the unexpected.”

 

“That’s good advice to go by.” Chloe hums in agreement.

 

“I thought you would appreciate that.” Beca smiles.

 

“Kiss me, Bec.” Chloe whispers.

 

“As you wish.” Beca mumbles as she put her hands on either side of Chloe’s face but before Beca kissed her, she observed the pinkish hue of her cheeks and the perfect shape of her lips.

 

Almost without thought, she brought her lips to meet hers. Chloe closed her eyes and responded equally. Beca kissed her again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. The brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled down flush against Beca’s chest. Chloe smiled into the kiss that was rudely cut short by Beca’s phone going off on the table with an incoming Facetime call from Jesse.

 

“He has the worst fucking timing.” Beca grumbles as she waywardly reaches for her phone, sitting up as Chloe moves back to grab her drink again. Beca answers the call, “To what do I owe this displeasure?” She asks, a sarcastic twinge to her voice.

 

“Is that anyway to speak to your favorite person?” Jesse asks, the smile quickly being replaced with a frown as Beca takes time to notice his flushed cheeks and the music in the background; and Benji behind him screaming ‘babe’.

 

“Favorite person?” Beca scoffs. “Since when did you grow boobs and dye your hair ginger?”

 

Jesse rolls his eyes. “I’m ignoring that; seriously, you’re missing out Bec; this is the best party of the year.”

 

Chloe shifts her position so she is in view of the phone and Jesse waves excitedly. “Hey Chlo!” He shouts causing both women to wince slightly at the noise.

 

“Hi, Jesse. Having a good night?” Chloe asks with a laugh.

 

“The best; wish you two could’ve been here.” He frowns, turning around and gesturing for Benji and Amy who are dancing to join him.

 

“THERE’S MY FAVORITE GAYS!” Amy shrieks. “There’s also my baddest bitch, miss you!” Amy yells again causing Beca to laugh.

 

“I miss you too, sucks that we’re not celebrating Christmas together…” Beca trails off to see if Amy’s even listening anymore.

 

“I know, I know. I miss your Grandma’s cookies as well.” Amy waves her off only intensifying Beca and Chloe’s laughter.

 

Suddenly the phone falls from Amy’s hands and hits the floor and there’s commotion before Jesse yells at Amy for dropping the phone and Amy replies with something along the lines of ‘just go and make out with your fiancé’ but Beca can’t be sure but if that boy has really gotten engaged without telling Beca well – let’s just say New Year back home with her best friend will be interesting to say the least.

 

“That – That was fun?” Chloe wonders aloud stifling her laughter as she furrows her eyebrows.

 

Beca hums dropping her phone. “Now. Where were we?”

 

XxX

 

Christmas Eve starts off with pancakes, bacon and apple juice before Asher and Eliza excitedly kick out at the kitchen island when the snow starts falling down again, heavier than it’s been since they arrived in Vermont giving the kids the idea to _finally_ have the snowball fight and build snowmen that they originally had planned to do; and Chloe can do nothing to stop them when they rush the rest of their breakfast to go upstairs and hurriedly get dressed to go and play in the snow.

 

“Looks like it’s a snow day.” Beca winks towards Chloe.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Chloe warns, holding her fork out towards Beca. “If you even hit me with a snowflake I am going to kick your ass so bad.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Beca asks, smirking.

 

“You bet your sweet ass it is.” Chloe responds with an all-too-sweet smile.

 

“ _My ass is pretty sweet._ ” Beca says with a wink as she stands up to take her plate to the counter and if Chloe looks at Beca’s ass to confirm this then nobody has to know.

 

Chloe is still getting Reese ready for a mid-morning in the snow when the first scream is heard as Asher catches Eliza in the fact with a snowball. “You’re dead, Mitchell!” She shouts chasing after her best friend.

 

“They’re crazy, right?” Chloe asks Reese, tickling her youngest daughter before lifting her off the bed and walking downstairs with the toddler and outside the cabin.

 

Reese rushes out into the snow to play as Asher takes cover behind the car from a vengeful Eliza holding a giant snowball. Beca chooses to take some time out of the kids’ snowball fight to play in the snow with Reese and Chloe.

 

“You can’t hide forever, Ash.” Eliza sings, tossing the snowball up and down.

 

“No. You’re right, I can’t. I can do this though!” Asher exclaims from behind her as he throws snow in Eliza’s hood and pulls it up, covering the seven year old in freezing cold snow.

 

“I’m going to get you!” Eliza shrieks shivering as she chases Asher and smacks the snowball straight into his back.

 

“You suck.” Asher pouts.

 

“You’re the worst.” Eliza grumbles.

 

 

The kids take a break from snowballing each other to their untimely deaths to focus on building a snowman as a family and Beca shoots down Asher’s suggestion of creating an entire snow-army to ward of burglars at least fifteen times as she and Eliza roll the first massive snowball for their snowman. Chloe retreats back inside and returns with a carrot, scarf and some buttons from her mother’s sewing kit in the cupboard under the TV. Asher and Eliza can’t stop giggling as they continue to build up their snowman.

 

“Jack Frost is a silly name for a snowman.” Asher shoots down Eliza’s idea.

 

“Oh and Batman is better?” Eliza asks, a sassy hand on her hip as she contests Asher’s suggestion. “Who calls a snowman, Batman?”

 

“An intelligent person.” Asher replies. “Like me.”

 

“My snowball hit you so hard it knocked all the sense out of you.” Eliza states with an eye roll.

 

“Rude!” Asher hollers taking the scarf that Chloe hands to him. “You’re just jealous because I’m awesome.” Asher chimes as he wraps the scarf around the snowman’s neck.

 

“You’re awesomely annoying.” Eliza gibes as she sticks the buttons in the snowman’s stomach.

 

 

In Christmas Eve tradition; by 6PM; all the Beale girls are in their matching gold and red reindeer pajamas and in the living room where Chloe hands both Beca and Asher a pair each to match. “It’s a family thing.” Chloe says, her heart warming as she refers to their little gang as a family out loud for the first time. Chloe then goes into the kitchen to cook dinner which is Asher and Eliza’s favorite; spaghetti and meatballs.

 

“You and ma should do that Lady and the Tramp thing when you eat the pasta!” Asher exclaims out of nowhere.

 

Chloe jolts forward, the sauce on the spoon spilling on the counter. “Asher. That’s for couples.” Chloe corrects although the blush on her cheeks is basically giving everything away.

 

“I thought that’s what you and ma were?” He asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“We’re just friends, Ash.” Chloe calmly tells him earning a small ‘oh’ from Asher in response.

 

 

After dinner and the washing up has been done and the family have sat through Santa Buddies the movie and Chloe and the kids have put milk and cookies out for Santa Claus; Chloe and Beca put their excited brood to bed; Asher and Eliza brimming with excitement for Christmas in just a few short hours and Beca already dreading the 5:30AM wakeup call from Asher jumping onto her stomach and screaming Merry Christmas in her ear. After they have put the kids to bed; it’s time for Beca and Chloe to unpack their presents from their suitcases and put the already wrapped presents under the tree whilst wrapping the remaining ones over Christmas music and a couple of glasses of wine whilst stealing kisses as the clock ticks past midnight. There are so many presents under the tree that even Beca begins to feel in the Christmas spirit just knowing how excited the kids are going to be when they bound downstairs in just five hours time, she’s sure, she knows she’ll be awake before the crack of dawn. Beca and Chloe pull back the comforter on their bed and climb into bed after brushing their teeth and readying themselves for bed.

 

“It’s after midnight. Merry Christmas, Bec.” Chloe whispers, nudging Beca’s nose with her own.

 

“Merry Christmas, Chlo. I can’t wait to spend it with you.” Beca mumbles out sleepily already reaching for Chloe to hold her, and the teacher obliges, shuffling closer until Beca can become the big spoon and leave a feathery kiss on the back of Chloe’s neck.

 

As if right on cue; 5:30AM; Chloe and Beca’s bedroom door opens and in run; Asher who leaps onto the bed, landing with a grunt on Beca’s stomach whilst Eliza and Reese take the softer approach and climb onto the bed, lying down beside Chloe and shaking their mother awake.

 

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Asher screams as Beca cracks open one eye knowing it will just be a waste of time to tell Asher to use his inside voice as he’s _way_ too excited. “Merry Christmas mama. Merry Christmas, Chloe.” Asher grins as Beca pulls him down to wrap her arms around him.

 

“Merry Christmas, mommy.” Eliza and Reese both hug Chloe.

 

“Merry Christmas babies.” Chloe smiles at the three kids, reaching out to caress Asher’s cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas kids.” Beca chimes in, leaning over to kiss the top of Eliza and Reese’s heads.

 

 

“PRESENTS!” Asher and Eliza yell as they run downstairs; Beca, Chloe and Reese following behind them as the two elder kids stare in shock at the amount of presents under the tree.

 

“Awesome!” Asher comments.

 

Beca and Chloe sit on the couch as the kids all sit down in front of the presents; Eliza and Asher both being patient as they find Reese’s presents for her to open before diving in and tearing the paper off their presents. Beca and Chloe sit arm in arm, laughing at the kids’ reactions to all their presents knowing for a fact they have done _so_ well with their gifts this year. After opening their presents they rush to the women and hug their mothers before swapping and thanking both women for their presents and asking to play with them to which they say yes. Reese is playing with her tea set whilst clutching the toy monkey; Asher is playing with his remote control car and Eliza with a ‘make your own nail polish set’. Chloe and Beca take this opportunity to open the presents that they bought for each other.

 

“I got you this mug because my secret Santa knows nothing about me?” Beca asks before starting to laugh. “You’re actually the worst. I love it.” She adds,

 

Chloe’s joke present is a book. “How to get laid? Are you hinting at something, Beca Mitchell?” Chloe asks with raised eyebrows.

 

Their real presents are a hundred times better. Beca (almost) chokes up when she opens her present and it’s a canvas of her, Eliza, Asher and Reese asleep in Chloe’s bed when she was babysitting the three of them for the day. “I love it, Chlo. It’s – I just love it.”

 

“Beca…” Chloe trails off, lifting the bracelet from the box; it had four charms on it; a monkey for Reese, a book for Eliza because she loves reading, a Pokémon for Asher and a heart with a sapphire stone in the middle for Beca. “It’s so beautiful.” Chloe _is_ the one to actually start crying at her gift and she brings Beca into a hug, not wanting to let go.

 

 

After they eat their breakfast, the family gets dressed and ready to head out on a short Christmas walk and despite how much Asher begs Beca does not let him take his remote control car with them. The walk isn’t particularly long because of the sub-zero temperatures and the fact the snow is starting to fall down heavier again but they walk; Chloe and Beca walking with Reese in the middle of them, holding her hands as Asher and Eliza run ahead to throw snowballs at each other. They walk for around half an hour but then they have to get back so that Chloe and Beca can start cooking their Christmas dinner – which they do. Asher and Eliza are watching; How The Grinch Stole Christmas with Reese whilst the adults start preparing the food for dinner. Beca is chopping up vegetables as Chloe prepares the turkey and all both of them can think about is how _right_ this entire thing feels; cooking Christmas dinner whilst their kids watch a movie, their laughter radiating through the walls; the snow falling outside, it all just feels way too perfect for two friends on vacation together.

 

“Chlo – I was thinking – what are you doing?” Beca asks when Chloe squeezes past her and pulls out an envelope before dropping it on the counter beside Beca and returning to preparing the turkey in silence.

 

Beca wipes her hands on the apron before picking up the envelope and pulling out the Christmas card inside; she opens it and her eyes grow wider as she reads the message written inside.

 

_Beca,_

 

_Love is a crazy little thing that I couldn’t imagine doing with anybody else, you’re my Christmas wish and I sure hope I’m yours…_

 

Beca turns, dropping the card. “Forget a Christmas wish, Chlo. You’re my constant wish.” Beca says not giving Chloe a chance to respond before she’s surging forward and meshing her lips with Chloe’s, her hand on Chloe’s hip as she tugs the teacher closer to her.

 

“Gross!” Asher exclaims pulling a disgusted face.

 

"Shit. Fuck." Beca mutters when she realizes she has been caught.

 

"That's three dollars, ma!" Asher reminds her before raising his voice “ELIZA, MA AND CHLOE ARE KISSING. YOU WERE RIGHT!” he shouts before running back into the living room.

 

Beca and Chloe pull apart unable to contain their laughter. “I think they know about us…” Chloe trails off.

 

“I don’t think they mind.” Beca responds with a shrug before looking up and noticing mistletoe hung above their heads. “You deliberately put that there, didn’t you?” Beca asks although she’s fairly certain she already knows the answer.

 

“Just in case the card didn’t work.” Chloe responds rather shyly.

 

“Well… I mean it is tradition.” Beca smirks before connecting their lips once again. “Merry Christmas, love.” Beca mumbles against her lips.

 

“The best one yet.” Chloe confirms resting her forehead against Beca’s.

 


End file.
